1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a technique for remotely controlling a terminal and, more particularly, to a technique for versatilely controlling a terminal.
2. Description of the Related Art
The following methods are generally used to externally control/operate terminal devices such as cameras. In the first method, a terminal device such as a camera is externally controlled/operated through a controller exclusively prepared for the terminal. In the second method, software for controlling a terminal device is operated on a general information processing apparatus such as a personal computer (to be referred to as a “PC” hereinafter) or personal digital assistant (to be referred to as a “PDA” hereinafter) so as to externally control/operate the terminal. In either of the methods, an operation window corresponding to the type of terminal device to be controlled must be displayed on a display.
For this reason, even if control software dedicated to each type of camera or one piece of control software is prepared, a special control window must be prepared in advance for each type of terminal device.
On the other hand, there has been proposed a technique of giving a Web server function to a camera as a terminal device and allowing the camera to generate an operation page for control (Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 2003-69988).